A database is typically set up to receive database queries, comprising commands for processing database data—e.g., for retrieving, filtering, sorting, etc. A user can execute a database query to view a portion of the database data or to retrieve a portion of the database data for further processing. However, typically in order to explore data, a series of different queries each need to be entered separately.